role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Cube
Dr. Cube is a mad scientist and evil mastermind used by Ty-Dawg in roleplay. Origin Dr. Cube was "born" in a lab during WWII Germany. He was part of a project to create the "perfect man", but was not even a toddler by the time the war ended and the lab was abandoned. He was then found by allied soldiers, who put him in an adoption program. After he was adopted, his intelligence grew at an exponential rate, and when he was a college he decided to perform an experiment acne surgery on his face. As he began the surgery, an earthquake occured and left his face hideously deformed, causing him to go insane. It was after this he adorned his Cube helmet and began plotting to conquer the world. Personality Dr. Cube is villainous, with his goal always being world domination. While others would call this goal insane, his genius intellect and army of monsters means he might have a chance. Despite this, Cube IS insane, taking pleasure in causing destruction and often partaking in a good bit of evil laughter. He also depsises being referred to as a Mad Scientist, insisting that he is an Evil Scientist. He is also very hammy, going on rants and raising his voice quite often, as well as getting distracted by little things. History Debut: Kaiju Destruction Cubed Dr Cube was behind Gomi-Man, The Grudyin, and Hell Monkey's attack on Louisiana, sending them there to draw out the GDF and test both their strengths and the strengths of his monsters. After his monsters were beaten, he announced the reasons behind the tatacks to the rookie jaegers Wolf Queen, Shameless Fox, and Redflag Horowitz and then stated his intentions to conquer the world. After this, he cut the transmission off. Monkey Fight! Beware interruptions Dr. Cube sent Hell Monkey to take out a power plant in Los Angeles to prepare for his attack. His minion took resistance from The KTB, but soon finished his mission after the mech was beaten by OniGhidorah, who soon freed DevilZilla. He stated his intention to keep an eye on the two villainous monsters, and then his plan to attack Los Angeles. Dr Cube Invades LA. Dr Cube, while not physically present, was technically part of the battle by controlling the Super Dimensional Slug , he first attacked with only thi smonster but as more appeared he then sent out Napalean The Tragedy of Gomi-Man Dr. Cube forced Gomi-Man to spew Toxic Waste into a bucket, and then dismissed him after verbal abuse, and used the Waste to make "Cube Flakes". When Gomi-Man returned, he announced he was going to experiment on if his body was poisonous by having him partially eaten by feral weasels. The Return of the Mutant Godzilla Clones Dr. Cube, in an effort to get the GDF to release Napalean, released the Grudyin into New York City. He sent him back however once he failed due to the intervention of Gamera. He also admired the Mutant Godzilla Clones and Called them "Beautiful". Saving Private Napalean Dr. Cube is the one who sent Gaigun to rescue Napalean The Tragedy Of Gomi-Man 2 Dr. Cube attempted to use Gomi-Man to create a toxic gas, but changed his plans to destroying an ice cream stand that didn't have Goat Liver ice cream. Dem Garbage Bois Dr. cube sent Gomi-Man to the dumps to make parts for his replacement, but Gomi-Man was soon found by Garbage Monster, Mudaana, and Hakais. He then began questioning where his trash was. Return Of Ivan Ooze Dr. Cube went to a construction site at night alongside Gaigun and Hell Monkey, after learning of something buried there. He had Gaigun remove the dirt covering a hatch and having Hell Monkey pick it up. An human sized egg then rose up from the hatch craddled in a statue of a four fingered claw. After he returned to his base with the egg he made a speech about how he was sick of his minions Incompetence and how the being trapped inside the Egg, Ivan Ooze, would be more powerful and intelligent then all of them. After freeing Ivan he was perplexed that the egg was simply full of purple goo, but was then taken by surprise as it transformed into a human being. He asked Ivan to join him, but was laughed at and insulted, in his anger he threatened him and was then constricted by him in his goo state before Ivan escaped the base through a crack on the wall. Rise of The Ooze Part. 3 Dr. Cube appeared near the end, and sucked up Ivan Ooze back into his Hyperlock Chamber. Afterwards he sold Ivan to a mysterious man named Agent Paras. The Growing Madness of Dr. Cube Dr. Cube sat in a room alone, filled with blue prints, and seemed to have suffered from sanity slippage. Stuttering and talking to himself, he revealed his latest project: Gomi-Man 2.0, a massive trash mech. Abilities * Genius Intellect: Dr Cube has a genius level intellect, easily able to devise plans and make solutions to hi sporblems * Genetic Engineering: '''Dr Cube is a master at Genetic Engineering, and is capable of splicing together genetics to create dangerous and powerful monsters (As is the case with the Grundyin) * '''Monster Control: Cube has absolute control over almost every monster in his posse, and is able to command their loyalty and respect without issue. * Size Changing: Dr. Cube technically has the ability to change size, however he rarely uses it and prefers to stay human sized most of the time. Trivia * Dr Cube has similarities to Doctor Doom, both are evil geniuses, and both went insane after performing an experiment on themselves and having their faces scarred as an aftermath. Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Villains Category:Insane Category:Humans Category:Lawful Evil Category:Doctors & Scientists Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg)